


【游十】Misfits

by uansuy



Category: Yu-Gi-Oh! 5D's, Yu-Gi-Oh! GX
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-01
Updated: 2020-12-01
Packaged: 2021-03-10 06:42:34
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 7,811
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27819952
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/uansuy/pseuds/uansuy
Summary: 游星在公司的庆功宴上见到一个与众多alpha有肉体交易的omega
Relationships: Fudou Yuusei/Yuuki Juudai | Jaden Yuki
Kudos: 2





	【游十】Misfits

**Author's Note:**

> ABO世界观  
> alpha蟹 × omega十  
> 有点雷的公车私用梗  
> 三观不正有  
> mob和其他cp暗示有

游星是被人给硬拖到酒吧的。  
公司刚完成一个大项目，上司为了犒劳手下，包了市内风俗街里最大的酒吧，游星本来不想去，但作为此次项目的最大功臣，即使再不情愿也只是被人生拉硬拽着去了。  
“心情不好？”  
游星正坐在吧台旁边等待调酒师的成品，闻言看向来人。男人身材高大，体魄健硕，在Alpha里面也算得上是佼佼者，身边的女孩正偎依在他怀里，两相比较之下显得娇小可人。游星认出来那是个Omega。  
“冰室。”  
冰室一手挽着女孩，另一只手拿着一只玻璃杯，朝他的方向举了举，似乎是打算碰杯，游星这才发现他的酒已经好了。  
他举起盛满蔚蓝色液体的酒杯，和对方轻轻相碰。  
“强行把你拉过来，就让你这么不满吗？”  
“还好。”游星无视掉身旁亲热的两人，抿了一口酒，蓝色的汁液像海风一样扫过唇舌，清凉的酸味中透露出一股苦涩，味道比想象中要好，连带着心情也舒畅了许多。  
“你是第一次来酒吧吗？”  
游星点了点头。仔细想想，这确实是他第一次来酒吧这种地方，即使是他高中闹得最凶的时期，也从没去过酒吧，按杰克的说法，他们都还未成年，自然不能去喝酒。  
游星至今没想通，一个把隔壁学校老大给打进医院一个月没能出来的人是怎么理直气壮地说出这么正经的话来的，虽然游星也持同意态度。  
“难怪，”冰室点了点头，正经地给好友提了个建议，“要不我帮你找个o过来陪？一个人喝酒看起来挺怪的。”  
“不了。”游星婉言拒绝道。  
冰室耸了耸肩，他们科研部的主任什么都好，要颜有颜，要才有才，就是不知道是眼光太高还是其他原因，至今都没谈过对象，发情期也跟没有似的每次都平稳度过，如果不是公司上次的集体温泉旅行，他大概会被人怀疑是假a吧？  
冰室搂着女孩盈盈一握的细腰，压低声音在他耳边道：“偶尔也要开点荤，别总是一副苦行僧的模样，这家店允许客人做规定以外的事，只要钱给足……”  
“没兴趣。”  
游星直接打断他，喝了半杯的酒留在吧台上，起身离开座位：“帮我看下，我去趟卫生间。”  
“哦……哦。”冰室结结巴巴地应了两声，目送男人的身影远去。  
“真是个奇怪的家伙。”  
  
游星并没打算进卫生间，只是随便找了个借口出来透透气，他站在走廊的洗手池前，打开水龙头洗了把脸。虽然没来过酒吧，但多少也有所了解，来酒吧的人都会找个o陪，甚至还有Alpha和Beta供人挑选，这已然成了某种约定俗成的规矩。游星不喜欢这样，本想找借口溜走，可万一回头被人按上什么恃才傲物的奇怪人设，以后的日子就不好过了，这才刚进公司不久，他可不想惹上麻烦。  
游星叹了口气，关掉水龙头，决定回去再随便应酬一下，反正那群人马上就会喝得烂醉，到时候再说有急事提前走就好。  
他抬起头，看到了镜子里自己诧异的脸，以及身后一张陌生的面孔。  
青年看上去和他差不多大，只穿了件高领的黑色底衫，严严实实地遮住了白色的脖颈，正站在身后不远处，抱着纤细的手臂，以一种近乎冷漠的神情审视着游星，仿佛不是在看一个人，而是在挑选一件合适的物品。  
游星以为他会为青年的无礼感到恼火，但事实上他没有，很多年后再谈起这件事时，躺在怀里打游戏的恋人会放肆地嘲笑当时的他是被美色冲昏头脑。  
他想他是被迷住了，看得有些呆愣，以至于耳边的刘海上有水珠坠下都没能发现。  
镜子里的人皱了皱好看的眉，掏出手帕从身后递给他。  
游星顿了一下，缓缓地转过身去，让眼中的镜像转换成真人，他打量着神情冷峻的青年，又看了眼他手中干净的手帕，默默地接了过来。  
正当游星打算道谢时，他突然靠过来，游星下意识往后仰，两人的间隔在缩短，却又保持着一个微妙的距离停了下来。  
游星皱起眉头，他闻到了Alpha的信息素。  
同为Alpha的游星自然会对同类的信息素产生反感，但这不是真正让他烦躁的原因。对方身上有不止一种信息素的味道，烈酒，烟草，硝烟，几乎全都是Alpha的信息素，而且是非常具有侵略性的信息素，缠在他身上，相互撕杀着，想把其他信息素赶走，但很快又会有别的信息素会占据上风。可无论是哪种信息素，都不是他自己的，这些全都是别人留在他身上的气味。  
他看了游星一眼，似乎对男人反感的神情并不在意，又稍稍靠近些，在脖颈的位置轻轻地嗅了嗅，微热的鼻息喷洒在锁骨上，皮肤上有点痒。  
“真有趣，你身上居然没有Omega的气味。”  
青年站直身体，语气说不清是愉悦还是失落，或许还带有一点点意外。游星看着他，有点猜不透这人到底在想什么。  
“我喜欢你的味道。”  
他摆了摆手，丢下一句意味不明的话便离开了。  
游星茫然地站在原地，许久才回过神，他低头看了眼手中的手帕，一尘不染的纯白色，边角的位置绣了支蒲公英，白色的种子正随风飘扬。他把手帕重新叠整齐，收在了外套的内兜里。  
  
“你这一趟去的时间还真长啊。”  
游星简单地应了一声，没多说什么就坐回位置上，冰室对他冷淡的态度也是见怪不怪，耸了耸肩又去哄怀里娇小可爱的Omega了。  
这让游星又想起那个人，只从外貌来看的话，他应该是个Alpha才对，但普通的Alpha身上不会有其他Alpha的气味，起码不会有那么多才对，所以他大概率是Beta或者Omega里面的一种。  
一个男性的Omega？那确实很少见。他回想起那人棕褐色头发下的脖颈，不合时宜的高领也许就是为了遮挡自己的腺体。他们公司今晚包下了整家酒吧，也就是说，如果那个人不是公司里的人，那只可能和冰室身边的女人一样，是酒吧的工作人员。  
游星用指节敲了敲玻璃酒杯的杯底，蓝色的酒液在器皿中微微颤动，他似乎明白为什么那家伙的身上会有很多Alpha的气味了。  
冰室突然用手肘捅了捅他，示意他去看总裁订的包间，游星越过闪光灯下群魔乱舞的众人，顺着他指的方向看去，一抹纤瘦的身影映入眼帘，不由得一愣。  
刚刚在走廊里遇见的人，此时正靠在墙上看手机，时不时地朝自家上司的房间看一眼，有些不耐烦的样子。  
“那是个Omega，看着不像吧？但胜在长得不错，不少人来这家酒吧都是为了睡他，我估计老板就是为了他才专门选的这家店。”  
游星没打断他，冰室便继续说下去。  
“他不陪喝酒，也不陪聊天，只陪睡，而且是价高者得，只要你给的价格合适，就能撬开他的腿，再高点还能够咬腺体，除了不能做永久标记，剩下干什么都行。”  
“你知道的还挺多？”游星冷幽幽地说道。  
冰室尴尬地笑了笑：“是个A都会对他有兴趣，但他价格太高，睡一晚能把我半个月工资都搭进去，想想就好。”  
“他很缺钱？”  
“也许？他也不是天天都来，如果是为了钱，不应该全天24小时全勤吗？反正是床上生意，总之想见他还挺看运气的。”  
游星远远地看着他，伸手去拿酒，却发现自己的酒杯已经见底了。  
与此同时，包间的门打开了，上司和另一个人走出来，游星认出来那是下一个项目要合作的公司的总经理，两人都是相当严肃的神情，看样子生意谈的不是很融洽。  
下一秒，上司看到靠在墙边的Omega后展露出笑容，他挥了挥手，示意Omega过来，跟他说了几句话，随后又跟那边的总经理说了些什么，男人原本肃穆的神情瞬间松懈了不少。走过来的Omega也跟着说了几句，引得男人哈哈大笑起来。  
西装革履的男人揽过Omega的细腰，跟上司说了句什么，上司摇了摇头，男人也只是遗憾地耸耸肩，便搂着Omega离开了。  
  
上司摇头叹息了一阵，扭头看见了在吧台旁边喝酒的游星和冰室，朝两人走了过来。  
“这不是我们这次的大功臣吗？怎么一个人在这喝闷酒，要不要我帮你找个Omega过来？”  
上司拍了拍游星的肩膀，作势要叫个服务生过来，游星连忙阻止了他。  
“刚才那是？”  
“你们都看见了？”上司坐到他们旁边，点了一杯新加坡司令，“请他过来喝酒，顺便谈谈生意，可惜没谈好，他那边还是不太信任我们公司。刚好听酒吧老板说yuki过来上班，就做了个顺水人情。”  
“老板，他最后跟你说了什么被你拒绝了？”冰室顺口提了一句。  
“他邀请我今晚一起玩玩，我肯定得拒绝，”上司无奈地苦笑道，“这不是家里还有人吗？”  
游星重新点了一杯酒，没去在意这个小插曲，世界上有很多人，每天都会有新的相遇，他们的相遇也只是其中的一个巧合。  
他是这么认为的，至少在和那个人再度相遇之前是这么认为的。  
  
游星碰见他完全是个巧合。  
那天下了点小雪，他就站在来来往往的人群中，穿得不算厚，围了条红色的围巾，抱着把老旧的木吉他，没有灯光没有音响，仅仅借着吉他的伴奏，清唱了一小段不知名的歌曲。  
他的脸上带着笑容，并非那晚面对客人时冷漠的笑，而是更加自然，让人感觉很舒服的笑，游星从未想过一个人笑起来能如此让人动心，以至于直到一曲结束，其他人纷纷鼓掌喝彩时，游星才回过神，跟着鼓了鼓掌。  
他的吉他箱很快就被硬币以及小面额纸币填满，加起来恐怕连他每晚收的小费零头都不到，即使如此他也显得格外开心。  
“不好意思，今天收工了。”他合上吉他箱，头也不抬地对走到跟前的游星说道。  
“那个……”  
吉他手觉得声音有点耳熟，抬头向上看去，来人逆着光，他费了点劲才看清面容，又花了几秒钟想起对方是谁，随后带上一个称得上友善的笑容。  
“好巧，居然会在这遇见你。”他站起来，把吉他背到身上，“有事吗？如果是想让我陪你睡的话，时机可不太好，今天我不……”  
游星把手帕递过去：“这个还给你。”  
吉他手的神情很明显的一滞，褐色地眸子落在手帕上，停留了一会，没有接，又再次回到他的脸上，露出一个比刚刚柔和不少的笑容：“要喝杯咖啡吗？”  
“嗯？”  
“我请客。”  
他晃了晃钱包，里面的硬币叮当直响。  
  
马克杯中的咖啡散发着浓郁的香气，游星盯着冉冉升起的白色雾气，开始思考自己到底在干什么，本来只是想把手帕还给对方，现在却面对面地坐在咖啡厅，像是约会一样。  
“yuki桑，你……”  
“敬语？”青年闻言噗嗤一声笑出来，他挥了挥手，“叫我十代就好，yuki是我姓氏的读法，店长说听起来比较合适酒吧，就用作假名了。”  
“很少见的姓氏。”  
“算是吧。”十代往咖啡里加了几块糖，“所以，你找我有什么事吗？该不会真就是为了还块手帕吧？”  
游星想了想，没有否认。  
十代托着下巴，一副看外星生物似的表情看着他，从高中毕业后真没见过这么正经的人了，大多数A在看见他时都是两眼放光，少数就算表现得再正经，脱了裤子怕不是比其他人干的都要狠，也有表里如一，相敬如宾的类型，但这种人就跟他无缘了。  
游星属于哪一类他不清楚，但从感觉上来讲，十代不讨厌和他待在一起。  
跟他睡一晚是个不错的选择。  
“你唱歌很好听。”  
搅拌咖啡的手一顿，十代笑了笑：“当然，在床上叫起来会更好听。”  
游星挑了挑眉：“冒昧问一下，为什么你要做这种事？”  
“哪种事？”十代歪了下脑袋，暧昧不明地问道。  
游星看着他没说话。  
十代耸了耸肩，把银匙丢在马克杯里，咖啡的表层形成一圈圈的波浪：“家里有人得了癌症，需要钱治疗，或者说是因为对Omega的身份感到不满，自暴自弃的自残行为，你希望我这么回答吗？”  
“很遗憾，我可没有这么苦大仇深的理由。”  
“一开始是因为发情期，太过痛苦就和朋友做了，后来就变成了单纯的兴趣，偶尔会想在发情期以外的时间和别人接触，刚好也有不少人愿意为这种事花钱，最后就变成这种你情我愿的交易。”  
褐色的瞳孔在灯光下有些浅：“没有可以拯救的深陷泥潭的公主，是不是很失望？骑士大人。”  
游星没什么反应，低头看着手里的咖啡杯，好似这是一件值得他深入研究的物品。  
“只是为了这个来找我，”十代享用完最后一点咖啡，拎着吉他箱从座位站起来，准备离开，“那你还真是做了件无聊的事。”  
“我觉得……”  
十代脚步一顿，扭头正对上一抹钴蓝色，那双眼睛在灯光的辉映下显得格外的亮，像海洋一样广阔无垠，拥有能够承载万物的深沉，他感受到了某种奇异的感觉，某种更加温柔，温柔到沉重的感觉。  
“你这样就很好。”  
十代看了他一会，不禁笑起来：“游星，你知道自己在说什么吗？”  
“……”  
见他沉默，十代觉得好笑，随手撕了张便签，写了个地址后走到他身边，放在面前的桌子上：“刚好最近发情期快到了。”  
漂亮的Omega缓缓俯下身，像恋人一样在他的脸侧留下轻轻一吻，挥了挥手，头也不回地离开了：“如果想和我做的话，随时欢迎，你的话我可以打个折。”  
  
  
十代没想过游星真的会来，还以为是其他人。如果知道是游星的话，他就不会半裸着身子过来开门，好在对方看到他这副模样后有些不知所措，以至于完全没能注意到Omega的窘迫。  
“抱歉，我不知道你已经睡……”  
“才八点，我一般零点以后才睡。”十代打断了他，他知道游星在替他找借口，但他不需要。  
游星没多说什么，把视线从他身上移开。十代又好气又好笑，一个嫖客跟一个婊子讲绅士风范，都不知道该说谁可怜了，希望他到床上的时候能记起他买的是个给钱就能操的贱货，而不是娇小可人的Omega。  
十代扯着领带把他拉了进来，游星进来后就规规矩矩地站在门口，看上去不像是来嫖娼的，更像是来上班的。十代揉了揉额头，有点后悔自己的决定，明明发情期快到了，他居然叫过来个完全没经验的新手，约翰知道的话，铁定会狠狠地嘲笑他一顿。  
“这里是你住的地方吗？”  
“嗯？”十代回过神，“对，是我的私人公寓。”  
游星扫过屋里的摆设，一张玻璃桌，一张沙发，一台电视机，简单到不能再简单的布置，窗帘被拉了起来，光线有些昏暗，但丝毫没有想象中淫靡的气氛，更多的是一种日常的生活气息。  
他嗅到空气中弥漫的Alpha信息素，不禁皱了皱眉，虽说数量不算多，浓度也很淡，相比之下，十代自己身上的味道反而是重灾区了。  
“我只和熟人在家里做，第一次或者不喜欢的人，都是在外面开宾馆。你算是个例外吧。”  
十代只穿了件黑色T衫，下摆恰到好处地遮住了隐蔽的位置，留下两条笔直修长的腿。他丝毫不在意眼前的人是个成年的Alpha，自顾自地走到厨房。  
“要喝点什么？”  
“随意。”  
十代从冰箱拿了两瓶啤酒，一瓶丢给游星，自己则拿着另一瓶大大咧咧地坐在沙发上，两条雪白的腿交叠搭在桌子上，摆了摆手示意Alpha随便坐。  
“没想到你真的会来，看样子可以把其他人给推掉了。”  
游星皱了皱眉：“你的发情期一直都是这么过来的吗？”  
十代一边翻着手机，一边耸了下肩。  
“你不怕被永久标记吗？”  
发情期Omega的生殖腔会自动打开，但凡有一个Alpha没忍住，他就会变成别人的所有物。  
“我不会让他们射在里面。”十代毫不在意道。  
游星突然抓住他的手臂，冷冰冰地盯着他：“如果Alpha真的想标记你，你觉得你有拒绝的能力吗？”  
十代呆呆地看着他，直到手臂被抓的位置生硬地感到疼才回过神来，没想到自己居然会被这么个小鬼给震慑住，不由得笑了笑：“你在急什么？”  
“……”  
“如果真的被人强行标记，那也是没办法的事。”十代冷冷地回视着他，“Omega不就是这样的东西吗？”  
游星缓缓地松开手，一不留神又被十代反扑在沙发上。  
“不过他们也没人会想永久标记我，没人会要一个被无数Alpha操过的Omega，不是吗？”十代伏在Alpha的身上，轻轻地勾起他的下巴，“这具即使被操过很多次，却还是能源源不断地吸引到Alpha的身体，你不想品尝一下吗？”  
“不，我……”  
游星觉得身体很热，他无法拒绝Omega的邀请，却又不想承认，或者说是不愿意承认。一旦承认的话，就和那些Alpha没有区别了，游星私心不想被他用看待其他人一样的眼神看待，这听起来像是什么天真的情话。  
这个Omega渴求的只有真真切切的肉体交易，除此之外都不重要，他需要的只是一个能够满足他的Alpha，而不是某个特定的人。  
他对Alpha来说，是明码标价的商品，而Alpha对他来说，也只不过是发泄欲望的道具。  
“好。”  
他听到自己的声音从喉咙传了出去。  
“来做吧。”  
  
十代上了床，朝他张开双腿的时候，游星才发现Omega的身体里藏了枚跳蛋，当他跟自己说话的时候，小穴已经被操得发颤，一张一合地吐着淫水，两腿间湿漉漉的，透明的液体顺着光洁白皙的大腿缓缓流下。  
“本来以为会是别人来，就先扩张了一下，刚好你可以直接用。”  
如果今天来的是别人，他也会张开腿用自己的小穴来吞吐别人的肉柱吗？  
游星直接把手伸了进去，动作很粗暴，引得Omega浑身一颤。  
“游……星……”  
游星没应声，将嗡嗡震动的跳蛋从他身体里取出，小穴依依不舍地吐出异物，开合着渴望着被新的异物填满，Alpha没去管它，转而将跳蛋塞进后穴里。Omega的身体一怔，支撑在床上的手不由得攥紧起来，他的后穴很少被人用到，更别提是被塞进一个尺寸不小的跳蛋了。Alpha很容易就找到前列腺的位置，无视掉Omega涨红的脸颊，将跳蛋放置在那一点上。  
“遥控器呢？”  
十代察觉到Alpha有些生气，稍微压低了点声音：“抽屉里。”  
游星拉开抽屉，里面没多少东西，除了几件情趣玩具外，就是润滑剂和避孕套，还有两支Omega专用的抑制剂。  
发情期总会有人帮他解决，有备着抑制剂的必要吗？  
十代见他盯着抽屉里的东西发呆，以为他是在犹豫要不要戴套，不耐烦地开了口：“不想戴套的话就别戴了。”  
游星看了他一眼，似乎有些生气：“你经常跟别人这么做吗？”  
“很多Alpha都喜欢Omega的小穴里被自己的精液填满的样子，”十代觉得他生气的模样很有趣，眼见他压抑的火气越来越大，颇有要烧到自己身上的时候，才不紧不慢地抛出个转折，“开个玩笑，你是第一个，我觉得不戴套也可以的人。”  
这可是亮跟约翰都没有的待遇，感谢我吧。十代在内心默默地补充了一句。  
游星皱了皱眉，没再多想，自动无视抑制剂，找到遥控器后将开关挑到最大，然后直接把遥控器扔了出去。  
敏感点上的震动突如其来的增大，让十代禁不住地捂住嘴，下意识想夹紧双腿，又被游星死死按住，只能任由下体淫荡的模样公开在Alpha面前。  
  
“这么心急的吗？”  
十代重重地喘了几口气，感到自己的腰被人抬高了几分，粗大炽热的异物抵在入口处，借着体液的润滑，试探性地向前推进一些，小穴便迫不及待地咬住了他的前端，一张一合地想要吃进去更多。  
游星弓起身，又往前推进了些，才能勉强没入了大半，搭在肩膀上的大腿绷紧成一根弧线，脚趾可怜地蜷缩成一团，随着Alpha抽插的动作在空中一晃一晃。  
生殖穴被灼热的性器侵占，再加上后穴被调到最大功率的跳蛋填满，Omega很快就迎来了第一波高潮，他觉得像是被游星同时操干着两个小穴，夹杂在两股快感中间，几乎要被逼疯了。  
十代搂住游星的脖子，舌头扫过他的唇齿，气息逐渐凌乱，口中不自觉的溢出几声甜腻的呻吟，纠缠了一番之后才依依不舍地离开。  
“游星……好厉害……”  
他当然和两个以上的Alpha做过，但要么是轮流着上，要么是把他夹在中间共享同一个生殖穴，无论是哪一种都不及被游星抱时有满足感，即使Alpha的第一次完全不如那些老手们有经验。  
十代咬住了衣角，露出胸口的两点突起，渴望他能照顾到那两个可怜的小家伙。  
游星如他所愿，低头含住了右边的一点，另一边则是用手，已经很硬了，只要轻轻一碰就会敏感地发颤。  
做过这么多次，还这么敏感吗？  
长有薄茧的手顺着细腻的皮肤缓缓下滑，搜寻着其他的敏感点。这具身体被很多人开发过，几乎不会有任何留存的处子之地，即使如此，游星也希望能够多了解，多探索一些关于他的事。  
十代感到压在身上的人的攻势愈来愈猛烈，他张开腿环住了Alpha的腰，在猛烈的操干下夹紧了双腿，后穴的软肉也紧紧绞住沉重如烙铁的肉棒，以此来获得更多的快感。  
  
好紧。  
游星到底是第一次，再加上他平日里几乎没自慰过，差点直接交待进去，他忍住想要释放的欲望，宽厚的手掌揉捏着Omega圆润的臀部，想让对方放松下来，额头上的青筋却是控制不住地突突直跳。  
十代低低地笑了两声，夹杂着几声娇喘：“很紧吧？明明被那么多Alpha抱过，却还是紧得像是第一次一样……啊，抱歉，我忘了游星你是第一次，还没有过和Omega做的经验……有的Alpha会很喜欢这种强奸的扮演游戏，我在床上会成为一个懵懂无知的Omega，面对强壮的Alpha，只能听从命令摆出各种各样的姿势来满足……”  
身体里滚烫的异物狠狠地深入了几寸，十代的声音哑在喉咙里，取而代之的是一声诱人的呻吟，他看向游星，染上情欲的眼睛有些湿润，胸口随着急促的呼吸一起一伏，身体止不住地颤抖。  
Alpha的性器正抵在他的生殖腔的入口处，只要再轻轻一推，就能进到最深处。说不害怕是假的，从来没有Alpha到过这么深的地方，只要游星在里面成结，永久标记就会完成。  
说不在乎是一回事，真实面对又是另一回事。  
他想要后退，被游星死死握住脚踝。身体还不知道即将要面对的是什么，软得不像样子，生殖腔在性器的胁迫下有隐隐张开的趋势，甬道食髓知味地吮吸着Alpha的性器，仿佛在渴望着被精液填满。  
“十代先生，”游星低着头，看不清神色，“没有Alpha会喜欢他的Omega在床上谈论别的Alpha。”  
“……”  
十代沉默了许久，长长地叹了口气，带着一种无可奈何的惋惜，他闻到了Alpha信息素的味道，和他原本温和而又宽阔的大海不同，狂暴得像是掀起了一场巨型海啸：“游星，你想标记我吗？”  
“……”  
“我不适合你，你适合更好的人。”

游城十代自知他不是个好的交往对象，情侣之前要求相互忠诚，而他是个只会忠于自己欲望的人，除此以外不会再忠于任何事物。  
在他清楚地了解到这点之后，就没再尝试过正式交往。  
亮说过他的性格更适合成为Alpha，而不是一个待在家里孕育后代的Omega，倘若这话不是在床上说的，十代或许还会有那么点感动。丸藤亮是世界上最希望十代成为Alpha的人，却也最庆幸他是Omega的人，这种矛盾的心理让两人一度有过间隔。  
十代承认他把自己标上价码，每晚卖给不同的Alpha是有报复心理的成分在里面，至于是为了报复前男友，还是这副淫荡的身体就不得而知了。  
无论如何，游星都不该，也不能选他这样的Omega。  
“就算真的被永久标记，只要我想，还是会和别人做，只不过会很痛苦而已。”十代穿好上衣，没去管留残在腿间的白浊，“别把情和爱搞错了，游星，你不了解我，我也不了解你，我们只不过是做了一次而已，那什么都不算。”  
“你可以在这里过夜，但明天的话……”  
十代愣在原地，后颈咬得残破不堪的腺体被温暖有力的手遮盖住，游星把额头贴在褐色的短发上，轻嗅着独属于男孩的气息。  
“我也喜欢你的味道。”  
  
  
“真稀奇，我以为你周日不会接客。”  
“什么？”十代意识到自己正在发呆，回过神后摇了摇头，“不，这跟周六周日没关系。”  
外出演奏的时间一般会选择周六周日，而他不愿意在外出演奏的那几天里跟别人约炮，即使是在发情期也一样，他总会下意识将音乐跟做爱分开，好像这样就能让那些美妙的音符跟这具身体撇清关系一样。  
“但这确实很少见，而且这应该是你毕业后第一次主动联系我吧？”丸藤亮光着上半身从浴室走出来，“遇到什么事了吗？”  
遇到了一个奇怪的家伙。  
十代没有理他，看着窗外夜空上的点点星光，出神似的一动不动。  
“亮，你还记得我信息素的味道吗？”  
丸藤亮看了他一眼：“既然怀念自己的味道，就别在外面乱找人了。”  
“就这么难闻？”  
“十代，Alpha的占有欲是很可怕的。”  
十代冷冷地哼了一声。  
丸藤亮不在意地耸了耸肩，Omega被永久标记后，信息素会和Alpha融合，产生新的信息素，临时标记会有相似的效果，只不过是短时间内。眼前这个Omega的信息素再怎么改变，亮也记得他最初的模样，和Alpha的占有欲无关。  
没人能抓住自由的风。

Fin.


End file.
